requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Porcelain
This character profile reflects what is commonly known or believed about Emilie Burrs within the city of Kingsmouth. It may or may not be accurate, but your character can be assumed to have heard everything on this page. Please feel free to add to it as your character contributes to the rumor mill. '' 'Overview' Emilie Burrs, better known as 'Porcelain', has been a part of Kingsmouth's court since the mid 1950s. She is more active within the Ordo Dracul than she is in wider Kindred Society, especially over the last half-dozen years since she took on the burden of Kogaion after the death of the previous one. She has recently been replaced as the Ordo Dracul Primogen. 'Personality' Emilie is most commonly seen wearing a burqa, only her extraordinary blue eyes visible between swathes of fabric. An otherwise beautiful girl with almost unbelievably doll-like features, Porcelain's skin cracks and fractures like the fine china that she is named for, even under such slight impacts as the creasing of her joints. Her voice and demeanor are similarly brittle, tending toward a stilting, school-marmish disapproval that is more in keeping with her actual age than the way she looks. 'Rumor has it...' *She's apparently Vireo Victoria's next of kin, wonder how that works out.. * Porcelain is not just a Kindred, but from another realm. If she has the power to lead others through mirrors is she truly something to be cast under the radar? * Porcelain will seize on any sympathy for her condition as a weakness, and exploit it mercilessly. *Porcelain loathes being a vampire, and turned to the Ordo Dracul in the attempt to find a 'cure'. *Porcelain has mastered Resilience in the effort to combat her particular curse. It doesn't do any good. *Emilie has no patience with fools, and assumes everyone is a fool until proven otherwise. *Emilie's a Scientologist! **Christian Scientist. It's not the same thing. ***I'd be surprised if there was any path to enlightenment or religious tradition Porcelain ''hadn't ''tried. *She's Eric Driscoll's childe, you know. **He's the one who gave her the name 'Porcelain'. She hates it. ** I wonder if Eric's told her about her new 'Sister'. Could be an interesting 'family' meeting. ** She's keeping Eric's body captive and won't let anyone get near him to revive him. Diablerie, anyone? *In late January the Harpies stripped her back to mere Recognition for some cat-fight she had with Seda Bathory on Elysium. **And then in February, back to Acknowledgement for trespassing on Seda's territory, which is apparently what the fight was about. ***And then she was replaced as the Dragon's representative by one person... who was killed, and replaced by a third person. Seems pretty clear that even the Dragons don't want Porcelain in charge of anything or anyone. *Emilie's taken on an apprentice. That Dunn woman? She's the new candidate for the dying light and she impressed her pretty quickly. Wonder what that's about? Category:Kindred Category:NPC Characters Category:Nosferatu Category:Ordo Dracul